


In Which Sidney Rampulsky Gets Married (An ABCF story)

by calathea



Series: A Band Called Fish [3]
Category: Macdonald Hall - Korman, Who is Bugs Potter? - Korman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calathea/pseuds/calathea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney Rampulsky met his wife while he was in traction in Yorkton, Saskatchewan</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sidney Rampulsky Gets Married (An ABCF story)

Sidney Rampulsky met his wife while he was in traction in Yorkton, Saskatchewan after he swerved to avoid a beaver in the road and crashed his car into a tree. Tammy was a nursing aide on the ward where he lay, partially mummified in heavy plaster casts, itchy and immobile, for many weeks. Hers was the sweet voice that read excerpts from _Entertainment Weekly_ and _The Scientific American_ to him. It was her gentle hands that fed him grapes and then administered the Heimlich manoeuvre with as little additional damage to his already bruised ribs as the doctors could hope for when he choked on them.

Sidney fell in love with Tammy the day they met, when she smoothed back his hair and told him she would definitely check to make sure the beaver had survived. He asked Tammy to marry him the day he was discharged, just before he fell out of his wheelchair and had to be readmitted.

Once he was released (again) he gave up his job as a travelling snowshoe salesman, bought into her father's haberdashery business, and was on the verge of settling down to a life of wedded bliss in the nearby town of Melville, Saskatchewan when the dreaded question of The Honeymoon was raised.

Tammy, it turned out, had dreamed her whole life of visiting New York City, and nothing, not even the fact that both of Sidney's previous visits had ended in the emergency room, could convince her that there was a better place to spend her honeymoon. Sidney, who could deny his darling nothing, acquiesced, and set about making sure it was a trip of a lifetime for Tammy.

~ * ~

> From: Sidney.Rampulsky@melvillenet.ca  
> To: boneal1@macdonaldhallalum.ca
> 
> Hi Boots!
> 
> I don't know whether this will get to you, but I hope it does!
> 
> So, I don't know if you heard the news. I am getting MARRIED! I know, scary isn't it, someone's agreed to put up with me for life.
> 
> Her name is Tammy &amp; she is beautiful and wonderful and I have moved to Saskatchewan to be with her. She works at the hospital where I was recovering from the car accident (by the way thanks for the fruit basket!). We are going to New York for our honeymoon and I saw that you guys are playing at Madison Square Garden when we will be there but it's already sold out. I know people must ask you for stuff all the time, but Tammy has never been to a big concert or to New York and she is a REALLY big fan of A Band Called Fish and doesn't really believe I know you guys so it would be a great surprise. So I wondered if you could help.
> 
> Hope you &amp; Bruno are well!!! I saw in Entertainment Weekly that Bruno is dating Avril Lavigne, HAHA!11!!
> 
> Your old friend,  
> Sidney
> 
> PS. Did you see the news about Elmer' invention? Can you believe it's powered by CHEESE?! I heard the Nobel prize committee is talking to him.

~ * ~

Tammy Rampulsky (nee Wilson) was having the Best Day Of Her Life, even better than her wedding day (though she had no plans to tell her mother that). It was their first day in New York (_New York!_). Sidney had taken her to Tiffany's in the morning and bought her a pair of earrings. Then they'd had a picnic in Central Park, and then Sidney had produced his final, best surprise -- VIP tickets to see A Band Called Fish, only the _best band ever_ in the _whole world_. She'd screamed so loud that a policeman on a horse had come over to see if Sidney was bothering her and she'd been crying too hard (with _joy_ of course) to explain. It was only an hour later when they got out of the police station, so they still had plenty of time to get to the concert. They were shown to their seats (really close to the stage) and someone gave them a bag each with tour t-shirts in and a programme and everything. Sidney held hands with her all the way through the opening bands, and just laughed when she jumped up and down and sang along when A Band Called Fish came on.

And then. _And then_. The band was five songs into their set when:

"Hi, everyone," Boots said, while Bruno disappeared towards the back of the stage to grab a drink and talk to the drummer, "I'm Boots."

He was drowned out by the screaming from the crowd. "Yeah, hello. You all know I don't usually do the talking bit on stage."

The crowd screamed again, and Bruno appeared out of the shadows to sling an arm around his neck and lean in to the microphone. "He leaves that to his more articulate friends," Bruno said, and Boots elbowed him and ducked away from the microphone, laughing. Bruno kissed his cheek and danced away from Boots again before he could retaliate.

"Oh, they're so _cute_," Tammy squealed.

"But tonight, one of our oldest friends is in the audience, he went to school with me and Bruno, and he's here with his brand new wife," Boots was saying, and Tammy turned slowly to stare at Sidney, eyes huge in her face, barely able to believe it when Boots carried on, "And so I wanted to say that this next song goes out to Tammy and Sidney."

Of course, they missed most of the rest of the concert after Tammy fainted and hit her head on the railing next to her seat, but luckily Sidney knew where the nearest emergency room was, and the band sent flowers and tickets for their concert in Saskatoon, and still. Best day of her _life_.  


* * *


End file.
